


aquilo que o coração quer

by carolss



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ainda demoraria horas andando até que Jemilla e Zazzalil chegassem na tribo





	aquilo que o coração quer

Ainda demoraria horas andando até que Jemilla e Zazzalil chegassem na tribo, elas ficaram andando o mais rápido possível mas estava tarde e a idéia de enfrentarem Snarl exaustas não parecia muito boa então elas montaram um abrigo em uma caverna que Zazzalil encontrou.

E quando elas estavam andando era fácil manter o foco, era seguir em frente, fazer mais lanças, salvar a tribo.

Mas ali ela tinha tempo para parar e pensar e subsequentemente pirar internamente ao concluir que ela tinha largado a vida que ela havia construído para si mesma por Zazzalil, uma pessoa que ela passara muito tempo odiando e ressentindo.

Elas tinham coletado pedaços de madeira que seriam bons como cabos e materiais para prender as pedras, mas apenas dentro da caverna elas encontraram as pedras que dariam boas pontas para as lanças e Zaz estava lhe explicando como montar as coisas. Após ela explicar tudo parecia tão óbvio e tão fácil, difícil imaginar como ninguém tinha visto antes, mas ainda assim era admirável Zazzalil ver primeiro.

Nos anos em que elas ficaram distantes ela nunca havia parado de pensar sobre Zaz, ou falar sobre ela, na sua nova tribo todos conheciam o nome dela e Jemilla podia as vezes ver as caras entediadas e irritadas quando ela começava a falar sobre ela mas ao mesmo tempo ela não conseguia parar. Parecia como uma força dentro dela, ela assumiu que fosse apenas ódio mas no momento que Zazzalil disse que se ela voltasse ela seria sua esposa algo se clicou dentro dela.

Após elas terminarem as lanças, Zazzalil lhe mostrou algumas frutinhas que ela tinha coletado enquanto elas estavam na trilha.

“Não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que essas são do tipo que a Emberly disse que eram boas para comer, e eu já comi algumas mas não se preocupe eu guardei as melhore pra você”

“Porque ?”

“Hum...sabe ser uma boa futura esposa, mostrar que eu posso prover pra você e tal” ela disse dando um sorriso meio tímido.

E com isso as dúvidas que estavam circulando pela mente de Jemilla desde que elas haviam entrado na caverna se aquietaram. Não importa o quão bons e certos para ela Clark e Claire e todos os seus outros maridos e esposas eram Zazzalil era o que ela queria e vendo ela sorrir e Jemilla não conseguia se imaginar querendo qualquer outra vida além daquela.


End file.
